Want
by Vindax
Summary: Will Brock get what he wants for Christmas? No. One-shot.


Brock had been interning at the Pewter City Pokemon Center for a little over a month now. His work was hard to say the least. He spends all day running around the Pokemon Center going where he is needed, and he spends all night reviewing the necessary material required for his classes. He only gets two to four hours of sleep a day.

But even so, Brock loves the Pokemon Center.

He loves seeing the relieved look on trainer's faces as he tells them their Pokemon are going to be fine. He loves seeing their delighted smiles as they thank him for all he's done. Of course, he also loves working with Nurse Joy.

Brock was in the break room pouring himself a cup of coffee, when a soft tune rang through the room. He focused his attention to the PA, waiting expectantly for the announcements that follow the tone.

'Brock Harrison, please report to Nurse Joy's office when available. Brock Harrison, please report to Nurse Joy's office.'

Brock was always available for Nurse Joy. If anyone was in the break room at that moment, they would have witnessed Brock vanish on the spot leaving the kettle clattering on the bench.

Brock eagerly opened the door and leapt into the office on his knees, as if he were proposing. 'Nurse Joy, what is it that you need of me? Don't hesitate, you know I'll do anything for you.' He sang merrily with hearts in his eyes.

'Brock, would you please close the door and take a seat,' she said stoically, without looking up from her desk.

The emotionless Nurse Joy took Brock aback. She was usually so kind, and had a good sense of humor towards his advances. A sense of dread washed over Brock as he sat down across from her.

Joy closed the folder she was reading and placed her hands on top of it. 'Do you know why I have called you here?' Her posture was stiff, and her gaze was solid and intimidating. It felt as if Brock was a child in trouble with his parents.

Brock racked his brain for any other reason as to why Joy would need to meet with him like this, but he came up with naught. 'I assume I'm in trouble or have made some kind of mistake somewhere,' he conceded.

'Your assumption is correct. Do you remember the Magnemite that came in yesterday?'

'Yes,' a deep pit was beginning to form in Brock's stomach.

'Before you worry, the Magnemite is fine. It was only a simple cold, and because it was only a cold, I allowed you to take charge in setting the wattage necessary for his recovery. However, Chansey noticed last night that the wattage set was incorrect. Now that Magnemite needs to stay for another day.'

The very first time he was allowed to look after a patient by himself, and he screwed it up. He should have been more careful.

'This time it was only a cold,' Joy continued solemnly. 'But next time could be worst. If I can't even trust you with the simple tasks, how can I trust you with the difficult ones.'

Brock hung his head low, the white of his knuckles was showing through his skin.

'In this line of work we must always remain vigilant. No matter how sure we are that we're correct, we must always work on the assumption that we're not. Double-check your work Brock. Am I clear?'

'Yes ma'am.' Brock's voice was shallow, guilt and regret plagued his mind.

Joy took a deep breath and moved from her chair to sit on the other side of her desk, just in front of Brock. 'I believe a punishment is in order, don't you agree?'

Brock looked up at Joy to protest her decision, but he held his tongue. He knew she wouldn't do this without a good reason. His mouth was dry, but he swallowed whatever he could to gain courage for what he was about to face. 'Yes ma'am.'

'I'm glad you agree.' Joy held out her hand to Brock, 'give me your hand.'

Brock gently placed his hand upon Joy's. But before he could even begin to think of what she was doing, she suddenly guided his hand onto her leg. No amount of courage could have prepared him for this.

Joy began to slowly slide Brock's hand up her soft thigh. 'Rough hands, I like that,' she whispered sweetly.

'What are you doing?' Brock asked hysterically.

'What do you mean?' Joy cocked her head to the side, giving him an enticing smile. 'You've been a bad boy, and need to be punished.'

Brock looked to his hand disbelievingly as it disappeared behind Joy's white skirt. At this point he wasn't sure who was moving his hand anymore.

A sharp knock resounded through the room and they both turned abruptly to see Officer Jenny walk into the room.

'Joy I was just wondering if-.' Jenny halted half way into the office, her mouth agape.

Brock's hand shot out from under Joy's skirt. 'Officer Jenny, please wait, it's not what it looks like.'

'Really Joy, again.' Jenny interrupted as she made her way over to them.

'Boo Jenny, you spoiled all my fun.' Joy pouted. 'He had been a bad boy, so he needed to be punished.'

Jenny looked Brock up and down before shifting his chair to face her. 'How many times do I have to show you,' she said, slowly unbuttoning the top of her shirt. 'This is how you punish someone!' Jenny slammed her heel down on the edge of Brock's chair, disturbingly close to his crotch.

Brock blushed profusely; he could see her black lace underwear.

'No Jenny, you can't have this one. I wanna play with him.' Joy protested as she latched onto Brock's arm.

'He's not going to learn his lesson with you. I can teach him what to do, and what not to do.'

'No,' Joy pouted.

Jenny rolled her eyes, 'how about we share him?'

Joy clapped her hands together. 'Ooo, I love that idea. We've never done that before.'

Brock was speechless. His ultimate fantasy was coming true right before his eyes, and he was not going to get in its way.

'Take your shirt off,' Jenny commanded Brock.

'Yes ma'am,' he responded.

'He's so cute and obedient,' Joy giggled as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Yes he is,' Jenny agreed, placing her hand on his other shoulder.

Jenny and Joy looked at one another and smiled seductively. 'Now all he has to do is wake up,' Joy said.

Brock blinked, confused.

'Wake up Brock,' Jenny commanded as she licked her lips.

Brock slowly began to shake his head in disbelief. 'No, no you're kidding me, no, no!'

Both Jenny and Joy closed their eyes and inched closer and closer to his face. 'Wake up Brock,' they whispered in unison.

Brock's eyes slowly flitted open to the image of his brother and sister focusing in and out of view, as they jostled him awake.

'Brocky, wake up, it's Christmas.' his little sister called.

The door opened and Forrest entered the room with a stern look on his face. 'What are you two doing in here?'

'Waking Brock up,' the little brother answered.

Forrest beckoned for his younger siblings to come to him. 'Brock's been working hard at the Pokemon center, let him sleep a bit longer.'

'Okay,' the answered in unison.

Brock looked blankly at the ceiling before rolling over. 'I wonder if Santa will bring me what I want for Christmas,' he sighed.

The younger siblings looked up at Forrest expectantly, 'did Santa bring Brocky what he wants?' The sister asked.

Forrest rolled his eyes, 'I doubt it.'


End file.
